


Whole Lotta

by BarPurple



Category: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pole Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Frank had bought the pole dancing lessons for him and Meredith before they split up. He was going to be very glad that he took them on his own.





	Whole Lotta

Frank parked the van and wondered what had made him decided this was a good idea. It had been a bit of a joke between Meredith and him when they’d seen the offer on Groupon, a pole dancing class for couples. They could both dance, both loved dancing, so why not give it a try? Of course when they’d planned this everything was hunky-dory between them, but now the day had come, Frank was here alone and strongly considering just driving off and pretending he didn’t mind losing the cost of the lessons.

It wasn’t just the thought of the wasted money that kept him from starting the engine. All he had to go home to was an empty apartment. He couldn’t even head to work and lose himself in baking; the kitchen refit was starting today.

“Ah what the hell?”

He shouldered the bag containing his gym kit, desperately trying not to imagine judgemental stares on the faces of the people who saw him head towards the strip club. It made sense from a business point of view he supposed; the club had all of the kit and was closed during daylight hours, why not jump on the bandwagon of pole dancing as a fitness option and make more money? The logic of it didn’t stop the urge to turn up his collar as he pushed open the door.

The inside was lit with electric light, bright and clean, but made you lose all sense of the time. Frank nodded to the man seated behind the counter.

“I’m here for the dance class?”

The bloke glanced at the door behind him and gently asked; “Missus parking the car?”

Frank shifted on the balls of his toes, “Erm, no. She’s not coming. We split up, but the offer was non-refundable, so y’know?”

The man nodded slowly and got to his feet. Frank took an involuntary step back and gulped at the size of the guy, he must top out close to seven foot and was wide, very wide.

“Please wait here a moment.”

All Frank could do was nod. The giant disappeared through a door at the back letting a blast of rock music into the lobby before the door swung closed behind him. Frank frowned to himself and pulled the ticket he’d printed out from his back pocket. It took him a moment to scan over the small print, but he found what the problem was, couples only, no one-on-one classes. He shuddered as the greasy thought that some pervs would book a class as a way to get a private dance from a striper rose in his mind. He should just leave now, but he didn’t want to be rude, he would wait until the giant returned and then make his apologies.

Another blast of music heralded the return of the giant, but he wasn’t alone, a petite woman, who looked all the smaller stood by his side, was with him. She fixed Frank with one of the most intense stares he’d ever been subjected to and clicked her teeth for a second.

“Who did the dumping?”

Frank blinked; “Erm, she did. Said I was getting stuck in a rut again.”

She smirked at him; “Yet you had the balls to come to a pole dancing class on your lonesome,” she looked up at the giant, “I’ll give him his lesson,” she looked back at Frank with a warm smile, “Dove’ll show you where to get changed.”

Before he had a chance to thank her she’d skipped away through the back door again. The giant, Dove, waved him to a different door and led him through plain corridors that looked more like a gym than a strip club. Outside a clearly marked male changing room Dove paused and pointed to the studio just down the way.

“Lacey will meet you in there. Enjoy your lesson.”

There was a beat where Dove looked at him with a small smile on his lips. Frank gave him a lopsided grin and asked; “Is this the bit where you tell me you’re only a shout away and to keep me hands to meself?”

Dove’s smile grew and he shook his head; “I will only be a shout away, but if your hands wander it’ll be Lacey you need to worry about not me. Relax, and you’ll have fun. I hope you like AC DC.”

With that the giant ambled away and Frank headed to get changed. Shorts and a t-shirt were what the information had recommended, but now he was changed he felt stupid in his old soccer shorts and a faded vest top. The nerves making his stomach flutter were very similar to the ones he’d felt that first night at Marilyn Hotchkiss’ dance school, ah well this bit was familiar then.

Stepping into the dance studio any sense of the familiar left him. There was a stage in this brightly lit space, but there were two brass poles on it. Two walls were mirrored and the music was coming from an iPod, ‘A Whole Lotta Rosie’ if he wasn’t mistaken. He loitered nervously near the doorway until Lacey gave him a sunny smile and beckoned him over.

“Don’t be shy Mr Keane. I don’t bite.”

After the warning Dove had delivered he wasn’t so sure about that, but he moved into the room and winced as he was followed by his reflections. Lacey caught his twitch and smiled; “Don’t worry the mirrors come in handy for checking your form. You’ll get used to them.”

She held her hand out to him and he focused on shaking it rather than the slivered walls.

“Lacey.”

“Frank.”

She gave him one of those sunny smiles that never seemed to be far away from her face; “Okay, I need to ask a few questions first, and then we’ll start.”

The questions were simple, covering his general fitness, any existing injuries and previous dance experience. Lacey had been pleased when he answered ballroom dancing to that last question.

“Sounds good, you’ve got rhythm then and if you can get through a quick step you’ve got stamina.”

She chewed her bottom lip for a second and tapped her pen against the clipboard. He couldn’t tell if there was another question, or if she was just double checking his answers.

“Okay, let’s get warmed up and then get on the pole.”


End file.
